


The Eggsamination

by Silverilly



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Cloaca, Egg Laying, Eggs, Fingering, Hatoful birdfic, Other, Oviposition, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverilly/pseuds/Silverilly
Summary: Iwamine Shuu is a bird too dignified to be laying eggs. He’s especially too dignified to get caught–by a well-meaning human.





	The Eggsamination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyCrocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/gifts).



> I'm sorry for the title, and also for this fic's existence. Also, I know it sounds like a lot of eggs, but according to my research, ground-dwelling birds tend to have large clutches. On a related note, my search history will never be the same.

He could scarcely keep himself from screeching, he was in so much pain. Maybe, if he was determined enough, he could keep it from happening. He didn’t want this, hadn’t _asked_ for this. Iwamine Shuu was a dignified, eminent partridge; he was far more than some drone of biology. Nurses—especially nurses like Shuu— _defied_ biology.

Nevertheless, biology held him hostage today. Shuu struggled, immersed in his own suffering, broken from his own world only when he heard a small gasp.

A sentient piece of cotton candy—no, a _human_ —had walked into his office. Shuu cursed inwardly; he thought for certain he had locked that door. Evidently, he was mistaken.

“The office is _closed_.”

The human, on their part, was frozen. It was hard to read the emotions in Shuu’s beady little eyes, but something didn’t seem quite right. There was something… off about him today. His short temper was to be expected, of course, but this… this was different. His feathers were literally ruffled, and his positioning was odd. The human had never seen him stand like that before.

It wasn’t until they saw the pile of eggs that they understood.

Cheeks flaming, the human squeaked: “Do you… need…”

“It’s fine,” he snapped. “Just a… standard procedure.”

The human didn’t have the heart (or guts) to point out the fear in his voice, though he quivered with every push. They knew they should leave. It was _imperative_ that they leave. Yet, still, they found themselves rooted to the spot. “Can… can I stay? Maybe I can help.”

Ordinarily, the nurse would have utterly rejected this plan. As it was, however, he was too exhausted to argue. “If… you _must_ ,” he muttered through the pain. “However, I would… expect that you _keep quiet_.”

The human nodded wordlessly, eyes wide, and sat down beside him. They had sort of been planning to help him through distraction—through, well, talking. A million thoughts raced in their head, ready for a million terrible plans, and perhaps it was this hopelessly scattered thinking that caused them to make the incredibly stupid decision of picking up the nurse and placing him into their lap. They barely noticed his protests until the deed was done already.

Strangely, he didn’t demand that they leave. Instead, he leaned dangerously forward. The human placed their hand in front of his head, keeping him secure, and he responded by pressing into their fingers.

From this angle, the human could see…well, everything. With him tilted against their hand, his tail was pointed upward, giving a pretty clear view of his sore cloaca. Instinctively, they began petting Shuu’s head with their thumb, shushing him soothingly. Again, he didn’t protest—although, to be fair, he was currently quite preoccupied. The human watched with fascination as the egg pushed, stretched, demanded everything from Shuu—and then, finally, plopped onto the human’s lap.

Twelve more specimens proceeded to force themselves through Shuu’s cloaca, each looking excruciatingly large to the human. There was no talking among the pair; the only noise was a few uncomfortable chitters as Shuu laid each egg. At the thirteenth, though, he got unlucky.

Shuu shuffled and chirped as he felt the egg shift in his body. He had a feeling it was the last of the clutch, but it was going to be the worst one. He gave it his all—and his all gave back, painfully. No amount of pushing seemed likely to free the egg; it was just too big.

Exhausted, Shuu stopped trying. Of course, that wouldn’t last for long. He couldn’t just keep the egg _inside_ him. At the same time, he felt defeated, pitiable, weak. It was humiliating enough that this was happening to him, and now he couldn’t even make it stop. _Pathetic_. If he, a bird, had been able to cry, he might have.

The human watched nervously, petting Shuu even as they noticed he hadn’t tried to push the egg out for a while. They had seen the bird’s cloaca stretch tight around the egg, seen how it tried and failed to crest, and they knew it must have been incredibly painful. Deep empathy plagued the human, and they searched desperately in their mind for a solution. “Maybe I can… stretch… something?”

There was so much hatred in Shuu’s beady eyes.

The human hastened to explain. “I mean… medically! With, um…” They looked around wildly, their eyes finally landing on the medical lubricant they’d been looking for. “That!”

There was _so_ much hatred in Shuu’s beady eyes.

“Um… I won’t tell anyone!”

Shuu was fully prepared to murder the human, but the cramps he felt clouded his judgement. It wasn’t as if this wasn’t already mortifying. “If… you… _must_.”

The human snapped to attention, gently lifting the bird (and already-free eggs) from their lap. They took a little too long searching for gloves before remembering that Shuu didn’t have any hands. Well, he didn’t seem to be complaining. The human tried to breathe deeply as they washed their hands by the sink; this hadn’t been part of today’s plan. This already felt… intimate. Not because of the bodily functions, not because of the cloaca… but because Shuu was so very vulnerable.

They’d take good care of him. ****

A dainty finger dipped into the medical lubricant. The human took a seat before shakily lifting Shuu again, placing him on their lap once more for ease of access, stroking his full body now with their free hand. Meanwhile, they circled their lubricated finger around the edge of his cloaca. He said nothing, although his feathers seemed a little more ruffled. He pushed back against the finger, the egg threatening to rip him apart. The human, in response, pushed too. The tip of their finger slid underneath, _inside_ , pushing between the egg and cloaca, stretching him more. Shuu made a noise in his throat that neither he nor the human could interpret.

In truth, there had been something other than pain bubbling inside Shuu. His body craved the sensation, each egg making him yearn to… produce. He would never show it, of course—he was too dignified for that—but as he pressed hard against his cloaca, he became almost dizzy with lust. Unbeknownst to the human, their petting was only further stimulating his desire. He wanted something—craved it—and now the human was inside him, his cloaca and trust painfully open.

The human continued in their gentle administrations, their face flaming as they did so. Shuu was obviously becoming more agitated, no longer keeping his chattering quiet, his feathers fluffed out to practically double his size. Still, he wasn’t telling the human to stop, and it seemed like… well, like he didn’t _want_ the human to stop.

So, they didn’t stop. The human slid their finger along the cloaca, massaging it deeply, pulling it as far from the troublesome egg as possible. As Shuu’s chirping intensified, so did the human’s work, their finger moving faster and harder and deeper. A flame bloomed between their legs, spurring them onward, making their own breathing shallow. Shuu, meanwhile, looked monstrous, puffing and squawking and fluttering until with an ear-piercing screech, he let go.

A sizeable partridge egg fell onto the human’s lap.

The two were silent. The human had no idea of the thoughts in Shuu’s head, but they were _pretty_ sure he’d just… well, climaxed.

“Um…”

“ _Don’t. Say. Anything._ ”

The human nodded, trying not to look at him—or at their gooey finger. They had promised to keep quiet, and they would.

He would make sure of it.


End file.
